


I'm Sorry[BittoShin OneShot]

by MaidenLL



Category: UP10TION
Genre: BittoShin, I'm tagging other members cause Up10tion is one, M/M, This is a gift for Wooshin's Birthday, Up10tion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenLL/pseuds/MaidenLL
Summary: "I'm sorry"Wooseok was confused at Changhyun's apology.He turned to Changhyun and their eyes met directly."Huh? Sorry for what?""I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you when you needed it the most."Wooseok was taken aback by Changhyun's words."I'm sorry that I wasn't able to comfort you so much when you got hurt.""I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you left the dorm that day."Wooseok frowned.Why is Changhyun suddenly saying all of these?"I'm sorry for hiding my true feelings to you."Changhyun paused."I'm sorry for loving you."





	I'm Sorry[BittoShin OneShot]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for Wooshin's Birthday❤️Happy Birthday Wooshin!

Wooseok is lying down on his bed.His parent's aren't at home.They visited his sick aunt,he was supposed to go with them but he just offered to stay at home and get some rest.

He's still on Hiatus,his company still didn't inform him when can he come back.

So many things happened,he wanted to stay strong and keep promoting but he knows that he would just worsen the situation if he don't take a break.

He knows,he created a gap when he told the members that he would be taking a break,but he trusts the other members.He knows that they can somehow fill the gap that he temporarily left.

He still remembered their reactions when he said that.

Jinwook and Sooil with their warm and understanding smile.  
Minsoo and Sungjun who gave him an encouraging smile and nod.  
Changhyun with a small smile on his face.  
Yein with his motherly smile.  
Gyujin with a supporting smile.  
Hwanhee and Dongyeol who immediately ran towards him and hugged him tightly.Both were close to crying.

He still remembered how the Maknaes broke down when they asked him a question.

"Hyung,you're coming back to us after,right?" Dongyeol's voice broke when he asked it. 

They were left at the Kitchen as the other members decided to take a rest from their long practice.

His heart broke when he saw tears running down the youngest's face.

"Of course,he would,Dongyeol-ah!" Hwanhee tried to make his voice as cheerful as it can be but failed when he met Wooseok's eyes.Tears pooled down Hwanhee's eyes as he avoided Wooseok's stare.

Wooseok felt guilty.He's making the maknaes cry right now.

Wooseok forced a smile.

"Hey,stop crying now.Of course,I would be back." He assured them by patting their heads."Just give me time and I'll surely be back."

He couldn't sleep at that night,knowing that his decision affected the members and the group. Especially the maknaes.

Wooseok sighed. His phone beeped.

It's a message from Minsoo greeting him a Happy Birthday.

He replied 'Thank You' and put his phone back to his side table.

He suddenly felt lonely.His family celebrated his birthday yesterday at exactly 12:00 since they needed to go to his aunt.

Everybody greeted him already. Except for one member.

The member's small smile flashed into Wooseok's mind.

His small smile bothered Wooseok so much,he felt like it was more of a forced smile.

Yeah,Changhyun's forced smile bothered him a lot.He barely even talked to him after he told them that he would be taking a break.He wasn't there when Wooseok left,the members said that Changhyun was practicing at the Company.

Wooseok wanted to go to their company to atleast say goodbye to the main dancer but he decided otherwise.He felt a little bit disappointed since Changhyun knows that he would be leaving temporarily today but he still went to practice.

He got a message from the main dancer that day though. A simple 'Bye' and 'Get well soon,Wooseok-ah' was written.

It was just that but the main dancer made his heart beat fast again.All the disappointments were gone.

He was satisfied knowing that the other cares for him.

He doesn't know when did it start but he just suddenly realized that his heart always beats fast whenever he's around Changhyun.

Today,he was disappointed again. 

The low tone rapper didn't send him even just a small greeting of  'Happy Birthday' or even just 'HBD'. 

It's already 10PM, 2 more hours until his birthday is over.

He got up his bed and decided to just go to the kitchen and eat to release all the sadness that he's feeling right now.

He was in the middle of eating his apple when the doorbell rang.

He wondered who could it be since he's not expecting a visitor today.Maybe it's for his parent's.

He opened the door and was shocked when he saw who is standing in front of him.

"Happy Birthday,Wooseok-ah!" Changhyun stood in front of him,wearing a backpack and with a cake in his hand.

Unable to respond due to shock,Wooseok just stared at the main dancer.  
Changhyun chuckled.

"Aren't you atleast going to let me in?"

"Oh sorry" Wooseok whispered as he made way for Changhyun to get in.

"Why are you here,Changhyun-ah?"Wooseok asked as soon as Changhyun sat down in front of him.

"I wanted to greet you personally." Changhyun smiled and looked away.

Wooseok's heart fluttered.

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing right now?" Wooseok managed to ask even if his heart is like in a race right now.

"Sajangnim gave us a day off." Changhyun gave him a nod as he answered.

Silence enveloped them after that.Not knowing what to do,Wooseok stood up and got small plates and forks for the two of them.

"Let's try the cake that you brought"He saw how Changhyun's face lit up when he said that.

"Hmm,it's delicious! Where did you buy it?" 

"I baked it" Wooseok's eyes widened while Changhyun has a proud smile painted on his face.

"You baked it?Why?"Wooseok was shocked since Changhyun could've just bought a cake but he still baked for him.

"I just wanted it to be special"

Wooseok's heart fluttered,knowing that Changhyun made an effort to make something for him.

"Thank you,Changhyun-ah"He smiled genuinely at the main dancer.

After they finished eating,they decided to catch some fresh air in the garden.

 

They sat side to side as silence enveloped them.

 

"I'm sorry" 

Wooseok was confused at Changhyun's apology.

He turned to Changhyun and their eyes met directly.

"Huh? Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you when you needed it the most."

Wooseok was taken aback by Changhyun's words.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to comfort you so much when you got hurt."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you left the dorm that day."

Wooseok frowned.Why is Changhyun suddenly saying all of these?

"I'm sorry for hiding my true feelings to you."Changhyun paused.

"I'm sorry for loving you."

Wooseok's eyes widened at the main dancer's confession.

He didn't expect this at all. 

"Happy Birthday,Wooseok-ah,you don't have to answer to my confession,I just want you to know about it."He was surprised when Changhyun stood up and was ready to leave.

He stared at the main dancer's retreating back before he yelled. 

"Are you just gonna leave me after your confession?"

Changhyun turned at him,confused.

"Aren't you even gonna wait for my answer?"

"You don't have-"

"I'm sorry for loving you too then."

He confessed.

He saw how Changhyun's eyes widened at his sudden confession.

Changhyun walked towards him.

"What did you say again?" Changhyun asked,hiding his smile.

Wooseok rolled his eyes.

"I said,I love you too,are you deaf that you-"

His eyes widened when Changhyun suddenly pulled his waist and gave him a peck on his lips.

Changhyun leaned his forehead to Wooseok's.

"You talk too much now,I just wanted to hear again what you said" The main dancer chuckled.

Wooseok blushed at their close contact.

"I love you,Kim Wooseok"Changhyun whispered.

"I love you more,Lee Changhyun" 

Wooseok smiled genuinely as he gave the rapper a peck in the cheeks.

"You can finally come back to us,to me,Wooseok-ah" 

Wooseok's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah,Sajangnim was supposed to send Jinwook hyung here to tell you that you could promote with us again"

Wooseok felt really happy,he'll be back again.

 

"What? Then why are you here?"Wooseok smirked.

"Don't you want me here?"Changhyun pouted.

 

"Of course,I want you here,with me" He smiled sweetly at him.

"I simply told Jinwook hyung that I could tell you the news and that I have something to say to you" Changhyun smirked.

Wooseok shook his head.

"I'll finally be back in the group."

"You never left,you were always in our hearts,in my heart."

He was never alone.

The members protected him enough that they took his pain with them and he feels really thankful and blessed to have them.

Now,he will be able to fill the gap the he temporarily left before.


End file.
